True Story
by Subgreyzero
Summary: True Story, that's what it is. It happened and it's happening right now on this day it was uploaded. Review if you want a Summary instead of this. Rated T...or M, it depends what's happening right now.


In the world of Spirits, Realm of Zero's mind and spirit, a world that never existed in his life at all and it shouldn't be able to exist in the first place. A Realm that physics is really stupid since everyone is actually stronger than they look, sometimes flirtatious hidden in them. Sometimes raw strength, sometimes magic, sometimes weapons, and sometimes worlds that can collide and combine, making room for more people to be in. Even cute or innocent people can live in their own world, even demons, ghosts, or people would come to the city to enjoy what they have left in life.

Advancing to Zero's white room, there was Zero with two others, surrounding his bed with Zero being in state of shock. The girl who nested in his bed was someone he had seen before, a Goddess, a rare person to find like him and four others as he isn't alone. To think a Goddess who had suddenly fell from the sky and impacted on him while he was flying was insane, barely enough getting in control in his wings before crash onto the ground below him. Painful as it seems, it left him unscathed with the girl he recognize from an anime he watched long ago hurt. He brought her to his place, probably for the best when hospitals never existed.

Nepgear and Hyperdimension Neptunia...

Nepgear, girl who fell from the sky and collided into Zero in mid-flight, no harm has came upon on but Zero did practically lose his lunch. Nepgear's lilac-purple hair was spread among her back as she lays in Zero's bed, a flushed face cover her expression as her jacket-uniform was wet with a blue substance oozing out of her jacket, sliding onto Zero's bed, ruining it. Seems like she is wearing stockings or socks, white and pink stripes and the pale-yellow ribbon or ascot piece that held an N in the center, probably representing her name.

Zero, real name can not be fore told nor last name but idiotic teen who likes to mess around. A terrible past but a even future ready for him as he complain humans don't have knowledge in anything at all, even if he also human and spirit at the same time. Controlling his real body and spirit form is hard and to even out the connection without damaging his mind is insane, even doing it his classroom or outside. Zero's first time seeing a Goddess and a innocent type too.

His black hair hidden by his black toque with a scarf around his neck. His sweater being black and white, sharing the middle as they separate each other. Black jeans and finishing it off with black socks as he wasn't wearing any shoes. Though, he was checking her out information to no luck finding about her at all. No evidence her kind was ever find nor anyone found or even saw a goddess themselves.

Lui, another crazy young adult who likes to fool around. Unlike Zero, he would do the most involved death situation for fun and come back either hurt at little or burned a lot. He carries the hatred Zero would have and control it before Zero would go and think about...suicide once more. Where did he go anyway?

Catherine, Zero's good side carrier and emotions holder, the fact she likes to cook and take care of the group; acting as the motherly type in the family. The innocent type of girl who would do nothing but act's like her gender. Being the only one with light long blonde hair in the group, always wearing at least a red or white skirt with her school uniform as her clothing, always intruding into Zero's real life as a ghost as she would do something that would make him embarrassed to much to her dismay to her surroundings. Sweet, sweet, 'cute' side.

Zero is seen as serious type who doesn't like to joke around when a topic is brought up. Example; Zero was told Catherine was being molested and he quickly left to only find she was in no danger at all but in a mall. Well, they all are the same as Zero, just with different backgrounds from the Asian and their deaths had caused them to pick Zero for a reason.

"All I know Nepgear is from Hyperdimension Neptunia, that's all, information about her is not made by anyone yet," Zero said, no information about Nepgear at all, he didn't know her too well in her anime either so questions can be asked later if she doesn't freak out. She does however looks better in person.

"Hm, that's good, no one should know her existence due-"

"Why?"

Catherine had a good explanation why should no one should know about the goddesses and their world. Many will come for the power Nepgear's world had. An energy source that exceeds few warriors. Namely Zero, Lui, and Natsu themselves. Demon's will try to steal as much Share energy, an energy source stronger than X-Q12. She can already tell Zero was waiting for an answer, patience Zero.

"...Cathy? You're daydreaming again."

Deciding to not hear his voice at all, she began to hum a soft tune much to annoyance to Zero. Left alone to stare at the poor girl's expression, she must be having a nightmare. He can't do much but wait till she wakes up, and preparing something to eat came into mind so he left the room, leaving Catherine in care of Nepgear.

"Now that's he's gone," Catherine giggled, "I can care for the young one," she finished as she walked out of Zero's room, fetching some towels and some water to dip them in.

* * *

Opening his room with a towel in her right arm and a bowl with water inside on her left hand,, she enters quietly hoping she didn't wake her up. Catherine blinked her eyes in surprise as she looked at the girl sat on Zero's bed, awake and exploring his room. No point in using the appliances she has now if she awakened.

"You're awake."

Nepgear actually looked lost, not a big surprise since Zero brought her back and she indeed heard her. She walked back to his bed, sat there and the both females started to stare at each other, taking in each other's appearance and expressions, hoping for someone would at least say a word.

As time goes by, silence still goes on without a doubt as they continued their staring contest. The echoing silence gave Catherine patience and enough time to get questions into her head.

"I apologize for the silence Nepgear so mind telling me how you just fell from the sky?"

Nepgear game out an small puff, "sorry but can I know your name first? I don't like talking to strangers I haven't seen before." Nepgear smiles brightly with her head tilted, knowing strangers names should be known before talking to them, in respect.

"Well then, where to begin...Oh, my name is Catherine-"

* * *

"You're taking very high risk of demons finding this story you know Lui, I just found about her race being real and what she is and she could do, even looked up some images that were breath taking and perverted, take the risk of getting the Share Energy being stolen when I bring her back home in a week from now. If you are doing it, then help me protect the portal I shall open to make her return to her world. And if this story talks about us way too much, it goes down. Not making my life in danger anymore you know, it's painful enough to live in hell or heaven or even neither. Take risk of her people being endanger and I'll take the blame on you."

Lui waved off his friend as if his speech was nothing. "Yeah, yeah Lance, don't worry. Just make our world 30 times slower then, just the time and date, give it a week so you can get to know her before you won't be able to see her again."

Zero frowned, "don't type my name in your story then, privacy remember?"

Shrugging, listening to him is like listening to a teacher who is explaining something that is very rational and very important to him. "As 'if' I would ever do that to you my good boy! But I plan on making you get together though."

Zero frowns deeper, getting together with Nepgear? Probably none as he won't be able to see her anymore after one week and six days. "It's Twenty Fifteen, October fourth so thirteen days from now, you have your chance spying on us alright? I won't mind but Nepgear might mind privacy."

"Trust on me Lance, you're like over thousands of years old already in this world, and to think single female would destroy your ego, I'll rather ship it man."

"You died, a sniper managed to snipe you and I saved you, Erza, and a kid from another planet, don't you think it's obvious people can't kill you at all? I even had your girlfriend come to me and ask me to make a story about your past, if this goes wrong, it goes down."

"Fuck that man, Rock is from Rock Star Shooter, I just saw her and she came to me for help, after that we gotten to know each other and I managed to steal her first kiss and that's how our relationship started. Come on, I was in Hell that time and going for the females devil tails makes them wild and happy, though I reconsider it rape. True story man, and this has to be a true story too ok?"

"Fine but no lemons or limes."

"Figures, come on we're gonna eat."

* * *

True Story, eh Zero won't delete this story right away if I typed his name right?


End file.
